


12 Days of SNS Christmas 2016: Winter Solstice in Konoha

by shherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Holidays, Home, Konoha Village, M/M, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: A collection of holiday drabbles featuring Naruto, Sasuke, and their family in Konoha. Family fluff and feels! Snow! Presents! CATS! A sequel to Hachi- and introducing the newest member of the family~~.





	1. Day One: "Last Christmas"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my collection of drabbles from the "12 Days of SNS Xmas" challenge on tumblr! This year I've decided to base them all in my Konoha 'verse, so this is all family feels. This can be seen as a sequel of sorts to my story Hachi. The drabbles aren't in chronological order- they jump from "Christmas" (aka "Solstice") to Christmas. But I've noted Hachi's age before each drabble, so it's easy to follow- enjoy!!

_Hachi: five years old_   
_Tsukiya: 2 months old_

 

Sasuke ran a hand across Naruto’s overheated forehead, pushing the damp hair up off his face. Naruto’s breathing was still jagged and harsh, but at least he was sleeping now. The poor guy; this wasn’t how he’d wanted to spend the holidays. Not this year, of all years.

It seemed to Sasuke that their holidays never quite went according to plan, anyway. Last year hadn’t, nor had the year before that. Naruto loved the holidays and was always coming up with new ways to celebrate. By contrast, Sasuke’s childhood memories of the season were all depressingly monotone: he barely remembered the ones with his family, but every year after that? Those were sad, cold, lonely times- predictable times. But nothing was predictable once Sasuke had let Naruto into his life.

Sasuke slid off the bed as quietly as he could, biting back a smile as one of the cats quickly jumped up and took his place, snuggling into Naruto’s feverish warmth. He made his way to the crib at the end of the bed and found the baby sleeping soundly, even though his skin was still worryingly pink and his breathing was just as harsh as his father’s. Sasuke’s boys still weren’t 100% yet, but they were getting better.

He left the room and found Hachi sitting in the hall right in front of the door. Sasuke stopped short. “You’re finished colouring?” he murmured, leaning down as Hachi leapt to his feet.

Hachi leaned around his papa’s side, peering into the darkened bedroom. “Daddy…?” he queried.

“They’ll be okay,” Sasuke reassured him, suppressing pangs of guilt. He’d been run off his feet taking care of sick-and-grumpy Naruto and sick-and-fussy Tsuki for days now, leaving Hachi to keep himself entertained- and during the holidays, when they should have been together as a family. “Look, Hachi- can you see your brother? He’s sleeping now.”

“His fever?” Hachi asked, his pale face anxious and uneasy.

“You don’t have to worry,” Sasuke said firmly, standing up and taking Hachi’s hand in his. He thought quickly; he had a small window to do something nice with his son (-his _eldest_ son. He had two now. He still wasn’t used to that). Naruto was the fun dad, everyone knew that, but it looked like it was up to Sasuke to make these holidays special. “Do you remember what we did for the holidays last year?” he went on, wondering if Hachi had any particularly strong memories.

Hachi frowned and bit his lip- his ‘thinking’ face. Sasuke smiled. “Ah!” Hachi announced. “We made leaf cookies! And the icing was all different colours!”

Cookies. Yes, Sasuke could do that. “Well, how about we make some more this year?” he suggested. “Dad will be hungry when he wakes up.”

“Okay!” Hachi cheering, smiling a bright smile, all his anxiety gone. “Orange ones?!”

“Of course,” Sasuke said with a nod, leading Hachi towards the kitchen. Hachi had his dads all to himself last holidays; now he only had one dead-on-his-feet papa. “Whatever colours you like. And then…we can put up some decorations? How about that?”

“Yes!” Hachi replied with glee, all smiles now.

Sasuke felt all the tension leave his body and a surge of energy come over him. Yes, he was exhausted, but Hachi was smiling again, and it was the holidays- they were going to enjoy it. And soon- tomorrow, or the day after- Naruto would be back to his sun-shiney self and Tsuki would be sweet and cuddly again. Another year, a new set of memories with his family.


	2. Day Two "All I Want for Christmas"

_Hachi: seven years old_   
_Tsukiya: two years old_

 

Naruto was doing his best not to look at Sasuke directly, instead busying himself with clearing up their camp-site, getting ready to go. Sasuke wasn’t even saying anything, but Naruto could still _feel_ the waves of accusation coming off him.

…look, it wasn’t _his_ fault that their “quick, casual business trip” had turned into an “unexpectedly intense, and then delayed-by-snowstorm trip”. They should have been back in Konoha _days_ ago- yet here they were.

“He’s waking up,” Sasuke murmured, and Naruto returned to his side, kneeling down. Tsuki was snuggled in his papa’s lap, having a short nap before they got going again. Naruto reached out to his son’s face, and Sasuke pulled away. “ _Don’t_. Give him a few more minutes.”

Naruto bit his lip. “We really should head off. We’ll have to move fast to get back by dark.”

“We damn well _better_ get back by dark,” Sasuke muttered, glaring at the ground.

Naruto sighed. Tonight was the first night of the holidays, but the three of them were here and poor Hachi was in Konoha without them. “We should have brought him with us as well,” Naruto said for the millionth time.

“He didn’t want to miss school,” Sasuke replied, also for the millionth time. “We shouldn’t have gone in the first place!”

“It’s not my fault we got stuck there!” Naruto declared, and then flinched as Tsuki shifted in Sasuke’s arms. His intense levels of guilt got even higher. Yeah, he should have gone by himself, but he _hated_ being away from his family. Sasuke had agreed at the time, but…

“ _You_ shouldn’t have gone either,” Sasuke said to that. “…you shouldn’t have to travel this close to the holidays. Look, he’s awake,” Sasuke added.

Naruto shuffled closer, putting aside his stress to smile at his sleepy son. “Hey there, kiddo,” he said.

Tsuki blinked, staring up at Naruto for a few moments before breaking out into a bright, sun-shiney grin. “Daddy!” he sang, giggling when Naruto tickled his belly.

Naruto stood, helping Sasuke to his feet as well. “We’re going now, Tsuki,” he informed his son, getting Tsuki’s carrier ready. “And we’re gonna move fast fast fast! Okay?”

Tsuki considered this. “…fly?” he asked.

Naruto grinned. “Yep! We’re gonna fly all the way home and see nii-chan!”

“’kay!!” Tsuki said, letting Naruto place him in the carrier on Sasuke’s back. He giggled again when Naruto tickled him some more as he adjusted the straps, tying him securely to his papa so he’d be safe as they “flew” back to Konoha.

“Ready?” Naruto asked.

“Yes,” said both his boys in unison.

Naruto nodded, and they took off through the trees. They kept up a fast pace, and Tsuki didn’t protest at all as they travelled right until dark to make it home. And finally, _finally_ , Konoha’s walls approached.

They landed in Ino’s yard, sparkling with Solstice lights, and there was Hachi pushing open the front door and running towards them. Naruto’s heart clenched inside his chest. They’d done it; Hachi wouldn’t be away from them tonight.

“Daddy! Papa!” Hachi cried, jumping into Naruto’s arms and gripping him tight before reaching out to Sasuke.

“Happy Solstice, Hachi,” Sasuke cooed, wrapping his arms around both of them, all his anger seemingly melted away now. “I’m sorry we’re late.”

Hachi shook his head vigorously, his eyes bright with unshed tears. He leaned around Sasuke’s back to smile at his sleeping brother.

“We’re home now,” Naruto said, holding his family closer. “We’re never, ever leaving you again!” No, he’d never risk his family being apart for the holidays _again_.


	3. Day Three: "Naughty or Nice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mild NSFW warning!!

_Hachi: eight years old_   
_Tsukiya: three years old_

 

When Naruto finally returned to their bedroom Sasuke set aside his book at once and pulled back the sheets, tugging Naruto to the bed. “What took you so long?” he whined, ridding Naruto of his clothes.

Naruto just laughed, gazing around in delight at all the glittering Solstice lights he’d insisted on putting up in their room. “Impatient are you, kitten?”

Sasuke growled and pulled him down, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s shoulders. All above them the lights sparkled and shimmered across Naruto’s tan skin and through his bright hair. Sasuke sighed happily at the sight.

“Hold on now, aren’t you forgetting something?” Naruto teased, pushing up and straddling his hips, gazing at Sasuke with a gleam in his eyes.

“ _What?”_ Sasuke demanded, too impatient for games tonight, but feeling his stomach knot up at the devious intent on the blonde’s face.

“You gotta _choose_ ,” Naruto cooed, running his hands down Sasuke’s sides, his fingers ghosting over Sasuke’s stomach and leaving electric sparks wherever they went. “Naughty or nice, naughty or nice,” he sang, low and deep, “make a choice and pay the price~!” He took Sasuke’s wrists in his hands, pushing them up above his head.

Sasuke shivered, gripping the headboard tight. The Solstice song sounded a _lot_ different now than when Naruto had been singing it with the children. He bit his lip as Naruto’s hands returned to his sides. “…naughty,” he gasped, as Naruto tightened his grip hard enough to leave bruises.

“An excellent choice,” Naruto purred, pressing into Sasuke’s skin and circling his hips on top of him. “Keep those hands there, kitten, or there’ll be no Solstice gifts for you!”

Sasuke bit back a groan and arched his back; and then suddenly, abruptly, his blood ran cold as he heard the patter of familiar footsteps running to their bedroom.

“Daddy? Daddy…” came the call, as Tsuki pulled at the door until he got it open. Naruto yelped and slipped off Sasuke, struggling to cover them both with sheets before Tsuki appeared. “Daddy….?”

“You’re meant to be _sleeping_ ,” Naruto scolded, his cheeks reddening. “You promised you’d stay in bed!”

“I need water,” Tsuki said, gazing into the room and hesitating before putting a single foot through the doorway. He knew he wasn’t meant to go in.

“There’s a bottle next to your bed,” came Naruto’s exasperated reply.

“… _different_ water,” Tsuki pleaded.

“Tsuki…” Naruto warned.

“Tsuki!” came Hachi’s voice from behind the toddler. “What are you doing?! You _know_ the snow sprites are watching really closely this week!”

At his nii-chan’s words Tsuki turned white and a horrified expression came over his face. “ _No!!_ ” he squealed, gripping onto Hachi’s arms. “I’m a good boy!” he maintained.

“Well, quick, get back to bed before they see you! Go!” Hachi said, and Tsuki ran off at once, the thought of the snow sprites taking away his Solstice treats a dire threat.

“I’m a good boy!!” came Tsuki’s shrieks all the way down the hall.

“Sorry dad,” Hachi said sheepishly, before he turned to go.

Naruto collapsed into giggles in the sheets, his eyes bright and amused. “Thanks, Hachi,” he said, waving goodbye. “Our naughty and nice boys!” he said to Sasuke, still laughing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, slipping out from underneath him and settling by his side. Well, _that_ had been a mood-breaker. He sighed. “I guess I’ll go for nice then,” he decided, and Naruto nuzzled into him, with a bright smile and endless, warm kisses. The solstice lights glimmered above them as silence settled over the house. Naughty and nice, indeed.

 

 

 


	4. Day Four: “Snowstorm”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna call this one “FWP”: “Fluff Without Plot”. Also features CATS. Enjoy!

****

Konoha certainly wasn’t used to snow like _this_. For three days it’d been falling steadily, and today the snow had whipped into a proper, slightly-terrifying snowstorm. Everyone in town had been staying home, Naruto’s family included. They hunkered down in their cosy tatami room, huddled around the kotatsu.

“It’s _cold_ ,” Naruto whined, for the millionth time that week. He shifted closer to Sasuke and stole one of the snuggly-warm cats from his lap. Goldy fussed but relaxed when he pulled out the cat-treats. “Isn’t daddy nicer than papa?” he cooed at the cats.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and even Hachi threw him a look of disapproval from where he was sitting by the windows. “They’ll get _fat_ , dad!” Hachi declared.

“Extra padding for the winter,” Naruto said to that, nuzzling Goldy’s nose and grinning when she purred. But she jumped away once it was clear that there’d be no more treats, and re-joined her precious Sasuke. “Traitor,” Naruto muttered.

“Don’t take it personally,” Sasuke said, leaning over to kiss his cheek, but not bothering to disguise his smug grin. Oh yes, everyone knew who the cats preferred…not that Naruto _cared_. No, not at all. All six of their cats had been glued to Sasuke’s side since the snow started. And really, who wanted _that?_

Naruto sighed and got to his feet, moving over to join his sons by the window. Three days stuck inside! And the storm wasn’t going anywhere; this year’s Solstice festival would probably be cancelled.

“It’s loud, daddy,” Tsuki said when he sat down, crawling into his lap. “Isn’t it?” It was a swirling-white, shadowy world outside, big banks of snow engulfing the garden and trees all around them.

“Yeah, it is,” Naruto agreed, nuzzling into Tsuki’s lovely, wild hair. Both his boys kept their dark hair longer, _like papa’s_ as they said- it suited them, though it made them look even _more_ like pure little Uchiha’s. Naruto didn’t mind, not really…well, maybe he was a _little_ happy that Tsuki was looking more and more like him as he got older. And Sasuke still claimed that Tsuki’s eyes were more like “Uzumaki grey” than “Uchiha black”.

Naruto shivered and clutched Tsuki closer as the wind outside the windows intensified, howling around the house and shaking the windows and roof.

“…it’s a bit scary,” Tsuki admitted, his lower lip quivering slightly.

“…yeah, it is,” Naruto agreed. “Join us, Hachi,” he called out to his eldest son.

Hachi put down his book at once and shuffled over to them, and Sasuke got up from the kotatsu to pick up a blanket and lay it over Naruto’s shoulders. Naruto pulled Hachi under the blanket as well, and smiled at Sasuke as he closed the shutters, dulling the sound of the storm.

“Do you know what snow is, Tsuki?” Sasuke asked, joining the huddle.

Tsuki glanced at his nii-chan and hesitated. “…frozen rain?” he suggested. Hachi nodded, and Tsuki grinned proudly.

“Right,” Sasuke said. “And tomorrow we can use a magnifying glass to look at the snowflakes _really_ closely.”

“They’re so pretty, Tsuki,” Hachi assured him. “So tiny! And all different from each other.”

“Doesn’t that sound nice?” Naruto murmured, cuddling Tsuki to his chest.

“…yes,” Tsuki agreed, looking much happier now. His grin widened when two of the cats snuck under the blanket.

With his family all around him Naruto was feeling much warmer now. Maybe being stuck inside wasn’t all bad, after all! He sighed happily, cuddling his sons and smiling at Sasuke. Yes, this was perfect; they were all warm, and safe, and loved.


	5. Day Five: "Warmth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly NSFW!!

_Hachi: nine years old_  
_Tsukiya: four years old_

 

Sasuke didn’t mind the cold, but after endless days of being stuck inside thanks to that snowstorm, he took the very first opportunity to get his family as far away from Konoha as he could. Of course with a four-year-old, they couldn’t get all that far, but as soon as the storm eased they escaped town and headed to their favourite hot springs resort.

The place was deserted, but that just meant that little Tsuki could run around the corridors as much as he wanted, and Hachi had the resort’s library all to himself. And thanks to the hot springs themselves, Naruto finally stopped complaining about being cold.

 _I guess it’s hard to put up with the cold when you’re a literal ball of sunshine_ , Sasuke thought to himself, and then he opened his eyes and shook his head at himself in disgust. He’d obviously been in the boiling-hot water for far too long if he was having ridiculous thoughts like _that_.

“Maybe this’ll cheer you up?” came Naruto’s voice and Sasuke turned to find that his blonde had emerged from the sauna, his skin pink and steaming, and was standing on the edge of the baths striking a pose.

“…I don’t need cheering up,” Sasuke replied, though he took the opportunity to enjoy the view his husband was offering him.

“You sure about that? You’ve been moping all week.”

“I _haven’t_ ,” Sasuke scowled, standing. “I’m just overheated. Let’s go to the outdoor bath.”

Naruto smiled and nodded, and they headed outside. Hachi and Tsuki were safely curled up in their futons, and would be fine with their Anbu guard hidden away somewhere.

Outside the snow was falling softly- a vast improvement over the snow in Konoha. It was freezing, but after an hour in the hot-springs it was a breath of fresh air and cleared Sasuke’s head at once. He smiled as he settled into the outdoor bath.

“That’s better,” Naruto teased, reaching out to tickle Sasuke’s cheeks. “Now are you gonna tell me what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing,” Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

“I know you were disappointed that the Solstice festival got cancelled-”

Sasuke snorted. “As _if!_ ” he scorned. “That festival is all work and no reward. Why would I be _disappointed?_ ” It took _so_ much planning, as if he didn’t have enough work to do already!

Naruto smiled cheekily. “Maybe because Hachi loves it? Maybe because _everyone_ loves it, and they all know who to thank for it?”

Sasuke turned away. Yes, maybe Hachi _did_ enjoy it- which was strange, because he wasn’t a fan of crowds- but the Solstice festival was different. There was music and so many lights and decorations all through the trees, not just on the main streets. There were treasure hunts and secrets to find all over town.

“…maybe I’m a _little_ annoyed that all the treasures I had hidden are now buried in snow,” Sasuke admitted, as Naruto looped an arm around his waist.

“Will they all be ruined?”

“You’ll have to follow the clues and find out when the snow melts,” Sasuke teased, moving over and settling on Naruto’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and shivering at the snow landing on his bare skin.

Naruto’s breathing hitched. “Ah- ah, maybe I will,” he stammered, wrapping his own arms around Sasuke’s waist, and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“So, you’re planning to cheer me up?” Sasuke breathed, feeling the warmth of Naruto’s presence all around him, melting his insides.

Naruto grinned. “Oh yes. Get ready to be cheered up, Sas!”

Sasuke just smiled. Yes, he was ready.


	6. Day Six: "Home"

_Hachi: eight years old  
Tsukiya: three years old_

 

It might not have been snowing this winter, but it was still _cold_ , and Naruto shivered in the crisp night air. He pulled his scarf tighter and shoved his hands in his pockets. Late-night emergency trips to the hospital were one part of being Hokage he could do without, but it was his job, so if it meant leaving his family and nice, warm house in the middle of the night, he would do it.

Luckily the shinobi injured on this mission would all be okay. They’d have to stay in hospital over the holiday season, though. _And we were doing so well on the no-serious-injuries list this year_ , Naruto thought mournfully. He felt a sudden wave of gratitude that neither he nor Sasuke’s jobs put them in active danger (well, most of the time). He’d hate for Hachi and Tsuki to be without them for Solstice, or worse-

-now _that_ was a depressing line of thought. _Snap out of it,_ Naruto ordered himself. _Everything’s fine. Let’s just get home_.

He jumped up onto the rooftops and moved as fast as his cold limbs allowed him. The streets below were deserted, but every now and then he passed a string of lights or a Solstice shrine, almost guiding his way back to the secluded, wooded Uchiha compound. He’d be home in no time.

The house was quiet when he got there. “Sasuke?” he called softly, finding their bedroom empty.

“Hi dad,” came a sleepy voice, and Naruto turned to find Hachi approaching him, buried in an oversized nightgown and trailed by a trio of cats. “Welcome home.”

“Hey there,” Naruto murmured, pulling his son in for a hug. “Can’t sleep?”

Hachi shook his head. He took Naruto’s hand and tugged him down the hallway. “Pa’s in here,” he explained in a hushed voice, pointing into his room.

And there Sasuke lay, curled up in Hachi’s blankets, curved around little Tsuki and fast asleep. Naruto paused in the doorway, his insides melting at the sight of his boys all tucked up and peaceful. The solstice lights above Hachi’s bed glimmered around them and the only sound was their soft, gentle breathing.

“Tsuki heard you leave and got scared,” Hachi whispered. “I let him come in here, but he was upset, so pa came in too.”

Naruto winced. He’d been as quiet as he could when he left, but the hospital’s messenger _hadn’t_ been, so… He sighed. He didn’t like to think about what Tsuki may have overheard. “Thanks for taking care of them, kiddo,” he said to Hachi, forcing a smile onto his face.

“They can stay here tonight,” Hachi offered. His bed was certainly big enough- they’d gotten him one that could fit Hachi _and_ his overnight guests, which often included his little brother and any number of cats, and sometimes a dad as well. Naruto got lonely when Sasuke was out of town, after all. “…you can too,” Hachi added.

Naruto smiled at that. He slipped off his shoes, coat, and scarf, and let Hachi tug him over to the bed and tuck him into the blankets. Next to him Tsuki sighed softly and shuffled instinctively towards him. Naruto laid his arm gently over him and Sasuke, and shifted when Hachi joined them. It was a tight squeeze once the cats forced their way in too, but really, Naruto wouldn’t have it any other way.

He could feel the cold of the night drift away, his dark, lonely thoughts banished by the light and warmth of his family. He was home.


	7. Day Seven: "Mistletoe"

_Hachi: six years old_   
_Tsukiya: 1 year old_

 

Hachi sat at the table, keeping a close eye on his dad as he climbed the walls onto the ceiling. Dad was one of the strongest ninja in the world, so he wasn’t going to _fall_ , but then again…if any ninja could stumble while doing such a simple ninja task, it was Naruto.

“Be _careful_ ,” Hachi called, and Naruto grinned at him before turning back to the ceiling, where he was tying a small bunch of green leaves under the doorway. The cats circled below him, observing his actions with curiosity.

“I’m always careful!” his dad retorted, before promptly dropping some of the leaves onto the floor. The cats pounced on them at once, always happy to have a new toy. “…oops,” Naruto said mournfully.

“What’re you doing?” came Papa’s voice as he emerged from Tsuki’s room. Sasuke squinted up at the roof suspiciously, holding Tsuki on his hip.

Naruto let go of the ceiling and landed neatly in front of Sasuke. “It’s a surprise!” he announced, tickling baby Tsuki’s cheeks and cooing at him as he spoke. “It’s called _Mistytow_. I got it on my last trip!”

Sasuke looked past him over to Hachi. “Mistytow?” he queried.

“It’s _Mistletoe_ ,” Hachi corrected, glancing down at his _Plants and Animals of the Land of Snow_. “Some people put it in doorways during their version of Solstice. And, if someone stands under it, then you have to, um…well…” he blushed.

“You have to get _kissed!_ ” Naruto declared triumphantly, grinning widely.

Pa didn’t look too impressed at that. “Do I,” he said.

“Yup!” Naruto announced, closing his eyes and leaning forward. “So get ready!”

Sasuke promptly held Tsuki up in front of him, and Tsuki squealed in delight when Naruto’s kiss landed on his nose instead of Papa. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise.

“Tsukiya’s under it as well,” Sasuke simply said, and Tsuki giggled and kicked his legs out.

Naruto laughed. “Well played, Sas! But you’re not getting out of it that easy!” He wrapped them both in his arms, kissing Pa’s cheeks and mouth and ears. Sasuke struggled, but didn’t try to escape- and he _could_ have, of course, because Pa was an even stronger ninja than Dad.

Hachi sighed and got up to rescue his brother before he got squished. It was dangerous being around his dads when they were, um, well…

“Oh! I caught another one!” Naruto called out in delight when Hachi approached, snatching Hachi from the floor and spinning him around.

“ _Daddy!!_ ” Hachi cried, appalled to have fallen for the trap so easily, trying to squirm away from his dad’s relentless kisses.

Pa took his chance to escape, hefting Tsuki onto his hip and moving away, leaving Hachi to his fate. “You bring back the weirdest souvenirs, Naruto,” he muttered, and Tsuki watched them with bright, delighted eyes.

“ _Dad_ ,” Hachi whined, but Naruto just held him closer, and replaced his kisses with a tight hug.

“I think it’s a _great_ souvenir,” he murmured, placing Hachi on the ground but leaning down to stay cuddled close to him.

“Da!” Tsuki agreed loudly, giggling and hanging onto Papa tight.

Hachi let himself be cuddled. Sometimes it was easier just to let his dads do what they wanted. He wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist. “Sure, dad,” he agreed. “It’s a really nice souvenir.” And one that he was sure that Naruto would take full advantage of, until Pa got sick of it and hid it away.

…and yet, Hachi had the weirdest feeling that Pa would be just as happy to catch Dad under the mistletoe, as well.


	8. Day Eight: Gift

_Hachi: ten years old_   
_Tsukiya: five years old_

 

It was the coldest, darkest time of the year. Somehow for Naruto- somewhere inside of him- it would always be that way. Maybe there were some scars that just never healed. Sasuke felt it too; Naruto knew he did. They had their own family now, and a bright, happy life, but the memories of being so desperately alone, so desperately _lonely_ as children would last forever.

Naruto frowned at himself. How could he feel so low, with Konoha such a bustle of energy around him? The sun was setting and the air was chilled, but people were still out decorating their houses, walking to Solstice parties, calling out to each other. Bringing light and warmth to the dark. Isn’t that what the Solstice holidays were about?

It was just a passing thing, Naruto’s low mood. He’d snap out of it soon enough.

He made his way to Ino’s house, where Hachi had spent the day with his best friend Nori. Sasuke and Tsuki were waiting for them at home. The thought cheered him a little, but seeing Hachi run out to greet him really put a smile on his face.

“Dad!” Hachi called, returned Naruto’s hug tightly.

“Sorry I’m late,” Naruto said, turning to Nori and ruffling her hair.

“We only just finished!” Hachi said back, letting go and taking the large box that Nori held. “It’s your present, dad. Well, yours and pa’s.”

“Ohh, what is it?” Naruto asked. Hachi and Nori were learning woodworking from Nori’s Pa. It could be anything in there. He felt a small thrill of anticipation; yet another way that Solstice fought against the pull of the dark.

“It’s a _secret_. And you can’t peak!” Hachi scolded.

Naruto laughed. “Okay, okay. But I’ll carry it home for you, alright? Thanks, Ino!” he called out, waving to Ino in the doorway.

She waved back. Hachi gave Nori a quick hug and then they got going.

“I wonder what pa’s making for dinner?” Naruto mused out-loud.

“It’s tempura,” Hachi answered. “We picked the vegetables this morning!”

“Sounds good,” Naruto said, and then stopped short; walking down this street gave them a clear, strong view of the Hokage monument. Oh, Naruto _hated_ that thing. Had he always? Well, the more time went by, the worse he felt looking up at those faces. A pang of regret hit him.

“Dad?” Hachi said. Hachi’s gaze followed his. “Let’s go home?”

“Mm,” Naruto murmured. “…yeah. Sorry, kiddo.”

They continued on, and Naruto suddenly felt _exhausted_ , like he’d been hit by a mountain. Hachi squeezed his hand, and Naruto smiled weakly. That small, warm hand in his felt like a magic spell against his dark thoughts.

“Sorry, Hachi,” he said again.

“It’s okay, dad,” Hachi quickly said back. “…I hope you like my present…” he added, with an anxious look.

Naruto stopped at once, kneeling down to pull Hachi into a tight hug. “You’re the best gift of all,” he said, feeling his voice choke with sudden emotion.

Hachi gripped him tight in return. They stayed there like that for a minute, two, maybe more- and then Hachi shifted away. “Let’s race home, dad?” he suggested.

Naruto smiled genuinely at that. “You think you can beat me?”

“You’ve got the box to carry,” Hachi pointed out.

Naruto scoffed. “Okay kid, show me what you’ve got- hey!!” he called out, when Hachi took off without warning. His son flew through the trees, putting his newly-learned skills to work.

Naruto grinned and shook his head. He picked up the box and quickly set off, racing with Hachi all the way home.


	9. Day Nine: Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW warning!! Also features inappropriate uses of cranberry sauce.

_Hachi: 6 years old  
Tsukiya: 1 year old_

“Naruto!” came Sasuke’s demanding voice. “ _Where_ are you taking that jar?!”

He froze. _Busted_. “…uh…”

“You’ve had two jars already, and now you’re taking that one to _bed?_ ” Sasuke’s voice was dripping with judgement.

Naruto cringed. Sasuke just didn’t get it. This cranberry sauce- which Sasuke himself had made- was the most delicious thing Naruto had ever put in his mouth! Well, _one_ of the most delicious. He backed away slowly and then ran off with his prize.

“There’ll be none left for the kids!!” Sasuke shouted after him.

…too bad for them. They were at a sleepover and had missed Sasuke’s cooking. Well, they wouldn’t know what they were missing!

Naruto settled happily in bed with his jar of Sasuke-made joy, beaming when his overly-critical husband came into the room to get ready for bed. Naruto leaned back, licking at his cranberry-covered fingers (there’d been no time to grab a _spoon_ ) while he watched Sasuke undress. Naruto made a happy, contented noise when he removed his clothes, and Sasuke just rolled his eyes and reached for pyjama pants. … _damn_ , Naruto thought to himself.

Oh well. You couldn’t have everything. He watched as Sasuke brushed out his hair and pulled it into a loose bun. Several stray, dark locks fell down over his bare shoulders and Naruto licked his lips. So beautiful.

“ _Naruto_ ,” Sasuke scowled. “Are you watching me get undressed, eating cranberry sauce, and getting turned on?!”

“…yeah,” Naruto admitted. He would have felt ashamed but he was on a sugar high. “This is _delicious_ , Sas!” Sasuke had grown the cranberries himself and made the sauce because he knew how much Naruto loved it. It was the best.

They exchanged a long glance, Sasuke’s arms folded across his chest, a frown on his face as he gazed over at his husband. Naruto just grinned, sucking more sauce off his fingers slowly and humming happily.

Sasuke sighed and shrugged, slipping into the sheets next to him. He leaned over and pulled Naruto towards him for a deep, sudden, fast kiss.

“Hmm,” Sasuke murmured, deep in his throat. “Not bad.”

“Not _bad?!_ ” Naruto exclaimed, somewhat breathlessly. He dipped his fingers in the jar and held them out. “Try it properly!”

“This is properly?” Sasuke leered, leaning forward to lick the very tip of Naruto’s finger, swirling his tongue around the top.

Naruto forgot how to breathe. “Ye-yeah,” he stammered, eyes locked on Sasuke’s mouth as he took Naruto’s fingers in deeper.

“…too sweet,” Sasuke pronounced, nipping his skin.

“Try more,” Naruto demanded, voice shaky as he reached back into the jar. His fingers were trembling as he reached out to Sasuke, and the sauce dripped onto Sasuke’s throat. “…oops.”

“Mm, I’m sure that was accidental,” Sasuke said wryly.

…it _had_ been, but Naruto was never one to miss an opportunity. The bright red liquid stood out stark against his pale, perfect skin, and Naruto knew it would be delicious. He put the jar aside and curled around Sasuke’s waist, and leaned down to lick at his throat.  

He groaned. _Yep._ _Delicious_.

He sucked down harder and smirked when Sasuke’s breathing grew heavier and he started to move against Naruto’s thigh. He tangled his fingers through Naruto’s hair and tugged him closer.

Naruto pulled away and Sasuke protested at once. “Why’d you _stop?!_ ” he demanded, his cheeks flushed and his chest heaving.

He grinned, retrieving his jar. “Oh, just you wait. There’s no end to what this sauce can achieve.”

Sasuke’s eyes lit up and he licked his lips. _Oh yes_ , Naruto thought; _looks like he’s got a taste for it now._


	10. Day Ten: “Christmas Lights”

_Hachi: five years old  
Tsuki: two months old_

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned. Every single part of him ached, and his skin was on fire. He felt _awful_. He gazed around the dark room, feeling around the bed and finding it empty. _What time is it?_ he wondered as he slowly, achingly, pushed himself up. … _shower time, that’s what time it is_.

He stumbled into the bathroom, peeling off his clothes as he went, and sighed in relief when the water hit his skin. He leaned against the cool, tiled wall and let the water pour over him.

Eventually he stumbled back out of the bathroom, finding a pair of boxers on the floor and tugging them on. He returned to his room and squinted, confused. There was a crib at the end of the bed… _Shit, Tsuki! He’s sick too!_ He made his way down to the crib, and found it empty. Alarm bells went off inside his head at once. _Tsuki!! Where are you?!_

He rushed out of the room, tripping over his feet and running into the walls, and somehow made it in one piece to the living-room. And there, blessedly, was Tsuki, completely safe in his papa’s arms in the darkened room. _Of course Sas has him, loser_ , Naruto growled at himself. Obviously he wasn’t thinking straight. There’d been no need to _panic_. He took a deep breath and tried to slow his rapid pulse.

…it was then that he noticed the lights.

Dozens of lights. _Hundreds_. The whole room was draped in them; they hung down from the ceiling and over the windows. The house shimmered and glittered in the tiny, white Solstice lights. He gazed up at them, mesmerised by their (admittedly, fever-induced-hazy) brilliance. It was like they were all melting together into once mass, sparkling form.

“…woah…” he murmured, dazed.

“Still sick, I see,” Sasuke murmured back.

“Mm?”

“You’ve been staring at those lights for ages.”

Ages? Had it been ages? He shook his head, trying to shake off the daze, and turned his attention to Sasuke- oh, but that didn’t work, because Sasuke was _beautiful_ under the lights. They glimmered over his skin like an aura, shimmering around his head like a halo.

_…shit. I really **am** still sick._

He stumbled over to the couch, and saw that little Tsuki, nestled in Sasuke’s arms, was gazing up at the ceiling too, eyes bright and wide.

He chuckled. “Must be a fever thing,” he said, reaching out to feel Tsuki’s skin. Good; he wasn’t nearly as hot as he was the other…day? Week? How many days had it been? He frowned. What day _was_ it?

“He’s doing much better than you,” Sasuke said, moving Tsuki to his shoulder and patting him softly.

“I didn’t miss the Solstice Festival, did I?!” Naruto asked in sudden alarm.

“…it’s tomorrow,” Sasuke admitted. “But I don’t think you should-”

“I’m better!” Naruto declared, then winced as the sound of his own voice made his head pound.

Sasuke stood, pulling Naruto up from the couch. “Back to bed. _Now._ We’ll see about the festival, tomorrow.”

…which meant _no_. “But Sasuke...”

“Enough of that!” Sasuke warned. “ _Bed_.”

“I wanna stay out here with the lights!” he insisted. They were so _pretty_.

“I’ll turn on the ones in our room, if you stay in bed. …and eat some soup,” Sasuke amended.

“But Sas…” Naruto whined, trailing Sasuke forlornly to their room. Sasuke flicked a switch and the ceiling ignited. “…never mind,” he breathed.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, tucked Tsuki into bed, and turned his attention back to Naruto. Such a strict nurse. But oh, _so_ beautiful.


	11. Day Eleven: “Christmas Eve”

_Hachi: ten years old  
Tsukiya: five years old_

The Uzumaki-Uchiha family had a _very_ busy Solstice Eve.

Little Tsuki, the baby of the family, had woken up early and tried to sneak into the Solstice gifts a day early. He’d attempted to smuggle a cat to the Festival. And he’d thrown a handful of mud at one of his friends (“it was part of the _game_ , daddy!!”). He’d been put in time-out five times, and after each time he meekly apologised, his sweet face earnest and remorseful. Eventually he’d exhausted himself, and allowed Papa to scoop him up and hold him as he fell asleep.

Hachi, the ever-reliable angel, had spent the morning helping Dad with the Solstice baking and entertained Tsuki while his parents finished their work. When the festival began he’d snuck off with Nori to track down every one of the tiny Solstice shrines spread throughout the woods, marking them on a little map. Later on they did very well on the treasure hunt; Nori was delighted with the silver ring she won, and Hachi had received a tiny, emerald-green crystal cat.

Naruto had been his usual, energetic self, running around like mad to get everything done, visiting every stall and helping string up the last lights. During the festival he chatted with _everyone_ , made speeches on the main stage, chased Tsuki and his friends around the muddy field, won the ramen-eating contest (which was no contest, really), and dedicated a cheesy love-song to his husband at the karaoke booth. Yes, just his normal self, really.

…except, Sasuke knew, this _wasn’t_ his normal self. Not anymore.

Sasuke himself had his own jobs to complete that day, though he did so much more calmly and efficiently than Naruto did. Thanks to his planning, every stall had everything they needed, and the scheduled entertainment proceeded smoothly. His favourite task, though he’d never admit it, was supervising the treasure hunts and distributing prizes to the participating children. Finally it was all over, and he herded his family home.

“Want me to take him?” he murmured to Naruto, gesturing to the soundly-sleeping Tsuki.

Naruto shook his head. “He won’t let me hold him like this for much longer,” he said wistfully.

“Do you want another baby, dad?” Hachi asked, giggling when Naruto’s expression turned horrified. “I guess not!”

“…yeah, probably not,” Naruto admitted, cuddling Tsuki tighter to his chest.

No, Naruto didn’t want more children; what he wanted was a peaceful life.

Sasuke had seen the changes in him, happening so gradually, so naturally. Naruto now preferred being at home with his family than out in town. He still fulfilled his Hokage tasks dutifully, but looked more and more tired after each event, each meeting, each out-of-town trip. These days he’d rather be doing his meditation exercises in a quiet spot, alone or with some students, than being the centre of attention. He even preferred Sasuke’s home-made tempura, with vegetables from their garden, to ramen- well, _almost_.

Sasuke had changed as well. That was normal. He was thankful that their changes had brought them closer together. He’d support Naruto when he decided to retire. They hadn’t spoken about it openly- but he knew it was almost time.

They arrived home and tucked the children into bed. And then they’d stumbled into their own bed, exhausted beyond belief. “Happy Solstice, Sas,” Naruto had murmured; glancing at the clock, Sasuke discovered that it was indeed past midnight.

He smiled wearily, drawing Naruto closer and kissing him softly. Whatever Naruto decided, he was ready. He was ready for anything, as long as he had his family all around him. 


	12. Day Twelve: "A Christmas of Our Own"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd that's the last day!! It's been so nice playing with Hachi and his family again, awww. Merry Christmas everyone!!

_Hachi: 11 years old  
Tsukiya: six years old_

 

Sasuke was worried about the cats. Yes, he’d hired the best cat-sitter in all of Konoha, and _yes_ , they’d be treated like royalty, instead of just spoiled rotten like when Sasuke was home. But they must miss him by now, right? Sasuke was rarely away for this long.

 “Worried about the cats?” Naruto teased from the other end of the day-bed.

“…I’m _fine_ ,” Sasuke scowled.

Naruto grinned. “You’re not the only one!” he announced, holding up Hachi’s brand-new sketchpad, which was already covered in drawings of their cats. “He’s just like you, Sas!”

Well, Sasuke wasn’t so sure about that. He gazed down the beach to where Hachi was playing with his brother, showing off his new water-jutsu with a bright, triumphant grin and sparkling, turquoise-blue eyes. There was plenty of Naruto in him.

“The cats are fine,” Naruto said, when Sasuke let out a sigh. “Come here,” he added, holding out his arms.

Sasuke grumbled, but he went anyway- and _not_ because Naruto was shirtless and tan and gleaming. Just…because. He settled between Naruto’s legs and lay back, and his thoughtful husband picked up the sun-block to re-apply to Sasuke’s shoulders.

“…what’re you doing,” Sasuke murmured, as Naruto applied more force to his shoulders than was strictly necessary.

“I’m gonna make you _relax_ , Sas!” Naruto replied, hands working their way down his spine.

…ah. “The kids are right there.”

“I’ll stay out of your pants, then,” Naruto smirked.

Sasuke sighed and let Naruto have his way. Well, it _did_ feel a little nice- and he _did_ need to relax. Everything was fine in Konoha; they were getting regular updates from Ino. Naruto’s future successor had everything under control.

“I thought they’d miss having Solstice back home,” Sasuke murmured, looking over at his boys so happy on the beach. “I thought they’d miss their friends…”

“They don’t need anyone else,” Naruto declared, digging into Sasuke’s tight shoulders. “And neither do we,” he added, leaning down to nip his ear and kiss his neck.

Sasuke shivered. This time next year, Naruto would be handing over his job for good; a year after _that_ , Sasuke would as well. After so long of pushing to get Konoha where it needed to be, it would now be up to someone else.

“They look happy,” Naruto went on. Sasuke gazed up at him, and saw his own smile was soft and radiant.

“…mm,” Sasuke agreed.

“Hey, did you know they all call him _Hikaru_ at the academy?” Naruto said, abruptly changing the subject.

Sasuke frowned. “Who’s _they?_ ”

“Everyone!” Naruto had been doing some teaching of his own lately, and loved it. “He seems to like it.”

 “ _Why_ ,” Sasuke growled. What was wrong with Hachi’s nickname? Yes, Sasuke had chosen the name ‘Hikaru’ himself, but their eldest son had _always_ been Hachi-

“Papa’s baby is growing up,” Naruto teased, fluffing his hair.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Sasuke whined.

“Sas, you know that if Konoha changes- if we don’t like it, we can leave.”

Sasuke blinked. “Where did _that_ come from, dead-last?!”

Naruto grinned. “Just saying. We _could_.”

…leave. They could just…leave. Well…technically, maybe _yes_ , they could. But…

“But school?” Sasuke asked, then scowled at himself for playing Naruto’s game. They weren’t _leaving_ , they were _settled_.

Naruto shrugged. “There are other schools.”

Yeah, but- “The _cats!_ ” Sasuke cried.

Naruto laughed at that, wrapping Sasuke in a huge hug. “They’d come with us!”

Sure, it was that easy. Pack up their lives- _six_ cats- and hit the road. And just do…whatever they wanted. Whatever was right for _them_. No village. No endless work. Just…them.

“…well, if the cats came too…” Sasuke grumbled, leaning back into Naruto’s arms. Naruto nuzzled into him. It was a nice dream. But for now, having this Solstice all to themselves was more than enough.


End file.
